Sakura and Lily
by CherryBlossomLittleWolf
Summary: Syaoran returns to China 5 years after all the Sakura cards have been transformed. He made a promise to return to her someday. 5 years later he returns with……………….
1. Default Chapter

Sakura and Lily  
  
Summary- Syaoran returns to China 5 years after all the Sakura cards have been transformed. He made a promise to return to her someday. 5 years later he returns with.......  
  
Prologue  
  
The whole gang is 18. Emily is 17. Sakura and Tomoyo are both famous. Sakura's a famous singer and model. Tomoyo is also famous for her singing but also her designs. Tomoyo is Eriol's fiancé. Sakura lives with Tomoyo, Yue, Eriol and Kero in a big mansion.  
  
A.N. Please Review 


	2. Syaoran's return

Promises  
  
Summary- Syaoran returns to China 5 years after all the Sakura cards have been transformed. He made a promise to return to her someday. 5 years later he returns with.......  
  
'' Sakura talking to people's minds. '' Eriol talking to people's minds  
  
Chapter One- Syaoran's return  
  
A Young Lady with auburn hair and blue eyes was walking down the street when suddenly her phone rang. "Hello. Sakura Kinomoto speaking." "Sakura it's me Meilin. Could you please pick me up at the airport?" "Sure. I'll be there in a few."  
  
Sakura got in her car. She drove to the airport. When she got to the airport it was so busy she couldn't find Meilin anywhere when suddenly an idea hit Sakura. She search for Syaoran's green aura. She followed it and she bumped into someone.  
  
Sakura's P.O.V.  
  
"I'm sorry I wasn't looking at where I was going." I said getting up. "That's ok Miss." Said a very familiar voice." I looked up. It was Syaoran. Next to him was a girl I didn't know and next to the girl was Meilin. 'Meilin I need to talk to you. It's me Sakura. Look in front of you and you'll see a girl with auburn hair and blue eyes that's me. I'm just wearing contacts ok.' Meilin looked up and she pulled me away from Syaoran and the girl. "Meilin where are you going with that girl you don't even know her." I heard Syaoran say. He didn't know how wrong he was. "Sakura. It so good to see you again. If you're wondering the girl next to Syaoran is Emily she's his fiancée." Meilin told me as soon as Syaoran nowhere near us. "She's his what?" I asked her. I thought I heard her wrong did she say fiancé? "She's his fiancée Sakura." She repeated. "Ok. Let's play pretend. I'm Sakura's sister. Yang Fa but you could call me Yang ok." I said. "Sure Yang. Let's get back to them." Meilin said pulling me back to Syaoran and his fiancée Emily.  
  
"Syaoran Sakura can't make it. She just got a call from her.. 'Boyfriend' boyfriend." Meilin said. "Thanks Sakura I didn't know what to say then." Meilin whispered to me. "Sakura gone out with her boyfriend?" Syaoran asked. "Yes she has and she never wants to see you again. Even if you're going to stay at her house. I'm only doing this for Meilin or I'll never let you stay at Sakura's house." I said. "Who are you and how do you know Sakura?" Syaoran asked me. "Why so many questions? My sister's famous how could no one know her?" I said. "Sakura's famous?" "Have you ever heard of the singer and model named Cherry?" I asked him. "Did someone say Cherry?" The Emily girl said. "Yes I said Cherry. Have you ever heard of her?" I said to Emily. "Are you kidding? Cherry is just the coolest. She's so pretty. I wish I was her." She said going starry-eyed. "Your dream will never come true I'm sorry to say. You might get to meet her live but not when he's around." I said pointing at Syaoran. "Why not? I don't even know who you are how do I know your not lying about me never meeting Cherry when my Syao is here?" Emily said. "Because Cherry is my sister and my sis hates him now. We better get going my sister's probably worried about me." I walked away with Meilin, Syaoran and Emily following her.  
  
Sakura's Mansion  
  
'Eriol your inside the house right.' 'Yes my cute little daughter.' 'When I walk inside Meilin and Syaoran is also here. Since I've got blue eyes Syaoran doesn't know who I am but Mei does because I told her. Eriol I have a boyfriend ok. If Syaoran asks for his name make it up. Oh and Syaoran's got a fiancée her name Emily.' 'Ok Sakura. I'll tell Tomoyo.'  
  
Normal P.O.V.  
  
Sakura got out of her car and walked towards the mansion with Meilin. Syaoran and Emily followed them. Sakura rang the bell. "Hi. Um. 'Yang Fa' Yang Fa, Meilin. My little cute descendant and you must be Emily?" Eriol greeted them. "Eriol don't you ever call me that again. How do you know her name's Emily?" Syaoran asked Eriol. "I know that she's your fiancée and who told me is not important because you'll never see her so you can't ask her how she knew you had a fiancée." Eriol answer. "Eriol let's get inside." Sakura said. "Ok. 'Anything you say daughter' come in all of you. Make yourself at home." Eriol said opening the door wider.  
  
Tomoyo ran up to Meilin and hugged her. "Long time no see Meilin." She then turned to Syaoran. "It's nice to meet you again to Li." She said coolly to him. "Why are you acting like that to me Tomoyo? You never use to act like that." Syaoran asked Tomoyo. "Because Li you cause so much pain to my dear friend." Tomoyo answer. "Tomoyo I couldn't have cause that much pain. She got over it, she's got a boyfriend now." Syaoran said. "Who told you she had a boyfriend?" Tomoyo asked. "Yang Fa over there told me." Syaoran pointed at Sakura. "Sa---- Yang Fa?" Tomoyo asked. Sakura just nodded. 'Tomoyo come on play along. Eriol and Meilin are already doing it. I'll let you make up a name if you want.' "Ok Yang. I'll do it." Tomoyo said out loud. "Do what?" Syaoran and Emily said together. (a.n. Emily has magical abilities ok.)  
  
Kero came down the stairs. He saw Sakura. "Yue come down Mistress is back." Kero yelled. A minute later Yue was seem coming down the stairs and standing right next to Kero. They both walked to Sakura.  
  
Syaoran's P.O.V.  
  
I saw the stuffed animal coming down the stairs. He yelled "Yue. Come down mistress is back." Then I saw Yue come down; they started walking towards Yang Fa and the bowed. Huh why were they bowing at Yang Fa she's not Sakura, they must of mistaken her for Sakura but how is it possible Yang Fa has blue eyes and Sakura has emerald. "Mistress how was your day?" Yue asked. Yang Fa pointed at me. Why is she pointing at me? Yue and Kero looked at me. "I'm sorry." Kero started "Yang Fa." Yang Fa said ".Yang Fa we must not have seen him before." Kero finished. "Yes Mistress. We better wait for you upstairs. We have something important to tell you." Yue said before walking upstairs with Kero. "How come they call you Mistress? That's what they call Sakura." I said. "Why they call me Mistress is not important right now. I better go and see what's going on." She said walking of.  
  
Sakura's P.O.V.  
  
When I got to the room I saw Kero and Yue sitting there waiting for me. "What's the problem?" I asked them. "Sakura we can feel a 2 dark evil aura near by." Kero said. "Do you know who it is?" I asked. "No Sakura but its close. Also there is an aura like yours except it's a little bit darker than yours." Yue answered. "Is it good or evil?" I asked Yue. "Mistress. We know the person who has this aura is not evil. We also know that we've felt this aura before somewhere." "Ok that's it go to your rooms and rest for today. I better get back to the others." "Yes Mistress." I walked back to the living room. "Did I miss anything?" I asked everyone. "No not really Yang." Tomoyo answered. "Well....." I didn't get to finish my sentence because there was a knock at the door. I felt the pink aura Yue was talking about. He was right it does seem familiar but I've never felt this aura before. Eriol got up to get the door when I stopped him. "Eriol I'll get it sit down. It feels familiar." I walked to the door and opened it.  
  
a.n. To be continued. Please review. 


	3. Lily

Chapter two. Lily  
  
' ' Sakura talking to people's minds. ' ' Eriol talking to people's minds ' ' Lily talking to people's minds.  
  
"Hello Sakura." The person at the door said.  
  
"How do you know my name?" I asked.  
  
"You don't remember me aye." The person looked up.  
  
She looked just like me but with dark emerald eyes and dark auburn hair.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Lily come lets go." Sakura said talking to a girl who looked just like her.  
  
"Ok Sakura. I'm coming." Said the girl.  
  
"Lily what do you think we could do this time?" Sakura said.  
  
"We could do the stuff we usually do." Lily said "Ok." Sakura said.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
"Lily?" I asked. "Yep." Lily said. "Come in." I said closing the door and telling her to follow me.  
  
Normal P.O.V.  
  
When Lily got to the living room. Eriol, Tomoyo and Meilin gasped. "Hello Eriol, Tomoyo and Meilin." Lily said.  
  
"How do you know my name?" Meilin, Eriol and Tomoyo all said at once.  
  
"Everyone this is Lily she's my sister." Sakura said.  
  
"Your sister. You don't even look like her. How could you be her sister?" Syaoran said.  
  
"Syaoran don't say that to my little sis. You don't even know who she is because she's wearing contacts. You should at least try and see if she has an aura, you know since she said she was Sakura's sister. She should at least have an aura if not a strong one then a weak one." Lily said.  
  
"Yang let out your aura." Lily continued. Sakura wouldn't.  
  
"Please. Just think your doing this for me and not him. You're doing it for me and not the heartbreaker over there. Ok." Lily pointed at Syaoran.  
  
Sakura let out her aura. It flared. "Now take out your contacts. You don't need them in the house little sis no fans of Cherry in here." Lily said.  
  
Sakura took out her contacts. Revealing her emerald eyes. "Sakura?" Syaoran said not believing it. Sakura just nodded.  
  
"See how wrong you are? Do you know how much you hurt her?" Lily said. Just then Kero and Yue came down the stairs.  
  
"Mistress we felt your aura flare is something wrong?" They both said.  
  
"Kero, Yue leave her alone for a sec. She just didn't want to show him (she pointed at Syaoran) that she is Sakura. The true card mistress of dad's cards." Lily told Kero and Yue.  
  
"What do you mean by dad's cards? She's only Clow Reed's half daughter." Meilin said.  
  
"Meilin. You only know this of the present. Do you know that Clow had a wife, a son and twin daughters?" Lily asked Meilin.  
  
"How come I don't have that memory? I'm Clow Reed's half reincarnation!" Eriol said.  
  
"You're only half. None of Clow's reincarnations has that memory." Lily said.  
  
"Lily where have you been all these years? Surely you had all your memories when you got reincarnated. Even when I didn't." Sakura said.  
  
"I couldn't have gone. I had to get all mother's cards." Lily said.  
  
"Where are mum's guardians?" Sakura asked.  
  
"They're at home. Looking after the island." Lily said.  
  
"Lily? Your back?" Kero and Yue asked at once.  
  
"How come you are Cherry and you didn't even tell your childhood friend (she's talking about Syaoran and Meilin because she doesn't know that Meilin knows.) That you're Sakura. You lied to them." Emily said speaking for the first time.  
  
"Listen Emily. You know what I didn't tell Li-kun but that doesn't mean I didn't tell Meilin one of me best friends." Sakura told Emily.  
  
Syaoran was standing there listening to what Sakura was saying. He couldn't believe that Sakura had called him Li; she hadn't called him that since they were rivals. "What do you mean Meilin knew?" Syaoran asked Sakura.  
  
"I told her alright in her mind and I can't believe that I was engaged to you in my past life." Sakura said.  
  
"You were engaged to me in my past life?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Yes. Syaoran Li, Prince of the Li kingdom if I remember correctly." Sakura said.  
  
"No you weren't. You're just lying." Emily said.  
  
"Sakura do you remember who Tomoyo and Meilin were in the past?" Lily asked.  
  
"Yes. Tomoyo half reincarnation of our mother and Meilin our future Sister in Law." Sakura said.  
  
"Sakura let's go home. To the island now." Lily said.  
  
"Ok big sis. Let me go and pack. Come on Kero, Yue help me pack and you guys have to come with me." Sakura said going up to her room.  
  
"Yes Mistress." Kero and Yue followed her.  
  
With Lily and Syaoran. (Syaoran wanted to talk to Lily)  
  
"Why does Sakura have to come with you?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"She has to she's my sister, she has to go back to the place where she was born and prepare." Lily answer.  
  
"Prepare for what?" Syaoran said.  
  
"You will know once you get your memory back, like Sakura said you are the reincarnation of her soon to be husband. You will know what is going to happen." Lily answered.  
  
"You and everyone else except for your so called fiancée can come with Sakura." Lily said.  
  
"Why not Emily?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Because if Emily was there things won't work!" Lily yelled.  
  
"Fine I'm not going. I have to finish my work in China." Syaoran said calmly.  
  
"Fine don't go and if my sister goes and marries that guy. I will hunt you down and kill you myself." Lily said.  
  
"What guy?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"The guy's name is Matt and his twin brother's name is Joshua." Lily said.  
  
"What does that have to do with me?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Since your memory still is not recovered. I'll tell you about them." Lily said  
  
"Ok. I'm listening." Syaoran said.  
  
"Joshua and Matt were two twins of a far away kingdom. One day they met 2 girls named Lily and Sakura, they feel for these 2 girls. They didn't know that these girls were Clow Reed's daughters and that they were engaged to two princes already. They finally found out that these 2 beautiful girls were the powerful Clow's daughters. Days past and they when to Clow's kingdom they saw the two girls but they were with two princes, these princes was hugging the two princesses and kissing them." Lily said and paused.  
  
"And?" Syaoran said.  
  
"And they got really jealous. They had magical powers and they started going after these two princes just because they wanted the girls." Lily said.  
  
"Anything else?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"There is something else but you have to figure it out on your own. My prince already figured it out and will always be by my side, even if he isn't I won't give up. But Sakura she's different she's naïve and she also doesn't like being heartbroken." Lily said.  
  
"Ok. But what does this have to do with me?" Syaoran said.  
  
"Put the clues together and you'll know. Soul mates. There's one more clue for you. If you decide to stay them so be it." Lily said.  
  
"Lily. I'm ready to go." Sakura yelled. "Hold on. Wait for Meilin, Eriol and Tomoyo they're coming as well." Lily yelled back.  
  
"Now Syaoran. What is it? Are you going or staying?" Lily said.  
  
"I'm." Syaoran said.  
  
"Fine I'll come back with Sakura in two more days to this house and you could tell Sakura and I what your decision is." Lily said walking away.  
  
Syaoran's P.O.V.  
  
What am I suppose to do? Do I go or do I stay?  
  
Normal P.O.V.  
  
"Lily everyone's here. Let's go." Sakura said.  
  
"Ok Sakura. You and I are flying don't use the fly card." Lily said.  
  
"Ok. My wings are still there?" Sakura said.  
  
"Yep. They are. Eriol, you and Tomoyo ride Kero." Lily said  
  
"Ok." Eriol said getting on to Kero with Tomoyo.  
  
"Meilin you go with Yue." Lily said.  
  
"How could Sakura have wings?" Meilin asked.  
  
"Well you see when me and Sakura were little we grew wings and we don't know how." Lily said.  
  
"Ok Let's go." Sakura said.  
  
Syaoran came out just when Sakura's wings started to come out of her back; Lily's were already out.  
  
"Sakura? How come you've got wings?" Syaoran suddenly said.  
  
"All will be revealed soon." Sakura said in a voice that didn't sound like her's. "Are you using the fly card?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"No I'm not. Now you better get back to your fiancée before she gets worried about her soon to be husband." Sakura said her aura changing into red. "No Sakura." Lily yelled.  
  
(A.n. Kero and the others already leaf.)  
  
There was a gust of wind and 2 men appeared.  
  
"Oh my sweet Sakura. Finally give up. Come with me dear cherry blossom." Said one man. Sakura walked towards the man when she was half way there, Lily grabs her arm.  
  
"Please don't cherry. Don't go to Matt. Not now." Lily said. Syaoran was just standing there looking at Sakura and the two men. Sakura looked up. She didn't look like her normal cheerful self instead her eyes were cold and distant, but her eyes were starting to change back as Lily kept on talking.  
  
"Cherry blossom we have to go now or we'll be late." Matt said. Sakura finally turned and saw Syaoran her eyes changed back to the way they were a few seconds ago. Cold and distant.  
  
"Yes my darling. Let's get away from this dreadful place." Was the last thing Sakura said before leaving.  
  
"Why did Sakura go with them?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Why didn't you try to stop her?" Lily yelled.  
  
"You tried she didn't stay." Syaoran yelled back.  
  
"But you're different. You're her soul mate and have been for a very long time. This is the first time you got a different girl for your fiancée pity." Lily said.  
  
"Well for all I know she was famous. She could have got any guy. So I thought she might have to have a fiancé by now." Syaoran said.  
  
"So you moved on?" Lily said.  
  
"That's right." Syaoran said.  
  
"You know what if Sakura promised anyone anything she'll keep it. Especially if she promised you her soul mate. Do you still love my sister?" Lily said.  
  
"Yes I still do." Syaoran said.  
  
"Then pack your clothes fast. We're going after them." Lily said.  
  
"Ok. How do you know where they are?" Syaoran said.  
  
"Because they're always there when I ask them to be. I'm sending them a message, they'll be there." Lily said.  
  
Syaoran's P.O.V.  
  
I can't believe Sakura's gone because of me. I ran to my room. Emily was there. "Where were you Syaoran?" Emily said.  
  
"Emily. I want to break the engagement with you." Syaoran said.  
  
"Why?" Emily said,  
  
"Because I just realized, I never really love you the way I love someone else." Syaoran said. "Fine." Emily said. Running to her room.  
  
I can't believe she let me break this engagement now time to save my cherry blossom.  
  
Normal P.O.V.  
  
"Syaoran are you ready to leave and find Cherry?" Lily said.  
  
"Yes." Syaoran said.  
  
"Ok hold on." Lily said.  
  
"Fly card give Syaoran wings." Lily said. Syaoran grew wings.  
  
"Follow me." Lily said. They started flying of to where Sakura and the twins would be. They finally spotted Matt, Joshua and Sakura. They flew down.  
  
"Sakura." Syaoran and Lily yelled at once. Sakura looked towards them as soon as she heard her name. The more she saw Syaoran the more she walked away from Lily.  
  
"Sakura please don't go to Matt." Syaoran said. Lily was standing there wondering if this would work or not.  
  
"Please Sakura. Come back to your family and your friends." Syaoran said. "Why should I?" Sakura said.  
  
"Because I need you Sakura. Your family and friends need you as well." Syaoran said.  
  
"Don't even try, she won't come back." Matt said laughing loudly. "Sakura come back to me please. I love you, I need you." Syaoran kept trying.  
  
Suddenly Sakura's aura turned back to its normal pink and she walked towards Syaoran and Lily. "I'm sorry Lily for going to Matt." Sakura said before fainting.  
  
"This isn't over Lily. We'll come for you and your sister. For now. Bye." Joshua said before Matt and he disappeared. "Let's go to the island." Lily said.  
  
Syaoran pick Sakura up and carried her to Lily. "Let's go." Syaoran agreed.  
  
They both flew of with Sakura in Syaoran's arms resting. When they got to the island Sakura woke up to find herself in Syaoran arms. She blushed like mad. Lily went inside to give Sakura and Syaoran privacy.  
  
"Sakura you fainted so I carried you and flew to the island with Lily." Syaoran said. Sakura got out of Syaoran's arms.  
  
"Thanks." Sakura said. Syaoran started moving closer to her and kissed her. Sakura kissed him back when she remembered he had a fiancée. She pulled away.  
  
"This is wrong." Sakura said and she ran towards the house to her bedroom, while Syaoran yelled after her.  
  
Syaoran's P.O.V.  
  
Why did Sakura say that it was wrong? Surely I broke up with my fiancée for her. She should know that. Wait a minute she doesn't know that. She was with Matt and Joshua when I broke up with Emily. I have to tell her that I'm not longer engaged.  
  
I ran to a room opened it up and there was Sakura sitting on the bed. Looks like some of my memories have come back.  
  
"Sakura. Please I have to talk to you about before." I said. "What's there to talk about?" She asked. "Well..." I began. But Sakura interrupted me. "Syaoran you have a fiancée and kissing me is wrong." She said. "But I..." I tried again. "That kiss means nothing to me." Sakura said. "It doesn't?" I asked not believing her. "Yes it doesn't please go out." She said.  
  
I walked out and when I got outside her room I hid my aura and stayed there listening to her and Kero talk,  
  
"Sakura, why did you do that when you know you meant it?" Kero asked Sakura. "Because Kero he has a fiancée don't you see, I'm not the kind of person who steals people's fiancé's." Sakura said and then I heard crying. "Oh Sakura I know your not that kind of person. Please stop crying. You've cried too much because of him. It's time you move on." Kero said. "You're probably right but I can't love anyone else like I did Syaoran he will always be in my heart." Sakura said.  
  
I can't believe it she was lying to me about how it didn't mean anything just because I have a fiancée. By the way I don't even have a fiancée. I broke up with her. Well I'll talk to her tomorrow morning. I walked away to my bedroom.  
  
A.N. I just updated da story. And I'm gonna update the next chapter in a few more days 


	4. Sakura forgives Syaoran…

Sakura and Lily  
  
The chapter... Sakura forgives Syaoran...  
  
The next day  
  
Syaoran's P.O.V.  
  
When I went to breakfast Sakura was there eating by herself.  
  
"Hello Sakura." I said.  
  
"Oh. Hi Syaoran I didn't see u there." Sakura said.  
  
"Sakura about last night..." I started.  
  
"What about last night. I told you that I don't love you any more and that kiss was nothing to me." Sakura said.  
  
"Sakura I know that you still love me and that kiss was something to you. I heard you talk to Kero about it, after you thought that I when back to my room." I said.  
  
"You're lying." Sakura said.  
  
"Sakura I broke up with my fiancée for you. I just forgot to tell you yesterday." I said to her. "You did? You lie!" She said looking up.  
  
"Why would I lie to you Sakura? I have always loved you I just thought that you would have moved on. You know since your famous and all now." I said looking in to her eyes.  
  
"Are you telling the truth?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Yes, I am. I would never lie to you!" I said.  
  
I put my face close up to Sakura's and kissed her, she kissed back and this time she didn't pull away.  
  
Normal P.O.V.  
  
Tomoyo, Eriol and Lily walked in with a boy who Syaoran didn't no.  
  
"KAWAII." Tomoyo said.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran broke apart, they blush deep red.  
  
"H...i...g...u...y...s..." Syaoran and Sakura both said at the same time.  
  
"Kawaii... You guys made up. Syaoran are you going to...." Tomoyo said and whispered the rest in Syaoran's ear and he looked like a human tomato.  
  
"Hi my little cute descendant." Eriol said.  
  
"Don't call me that." Syaoran started chasing Eriol around the room before Sakura stopped him.  
  
"Syaoran calm down. Eriol stop calling Syaoran cute little descendant. Hi Tomoyo and Lily." Sakura said.  
  
"What ever you say my cute daughter." Eriol said.  
  
Suddenly Lily sensed something. An evil aura. Sakura was to busy trying to get Eriol and Syaoran to stop fighting before she didn't sense it at all.  
  
"Sakura...." Lily said but didn't get to finish her sentence before...  
  
To be continued  
  
A.n. Hi People. This is the real chapter. I decided to leave it with a cliffhanger, hope you people like it... thanks for all the people who reviewed my story. Sakura the beautiful princess is gonna have a sequel to it since people asked for the sequel. Hope you enjoy the chapter, I'll update it soon... 


	5. Matt and Joshua back again

Hey all!! I'm back with a new chapter which my stepsister wrote for me. She doesn't really know the plot so I gave her a quick recount of the story. I don't own CCS.  
  
Suddenly Lily sensed something. An evil aura. Sakura was to busy trying to get Eriol and Syaoran to stop fighting before she didn't sense it at all.  
  
"Sakura...." Lily said but didn't get to finish her sentence before...  
  
"We meet again, my sweet cherry blossom" a dark calm voice spoke out.  
  
He stepped out and his dark hair fell freely across his dark midnight eyes. He was a vision of perfection. His lips held a smirk. He leaned casually on wall with his leather jacket clinging to his body.  
  
"And my dear Lily" another dark voice came out.  
  
He had dark dirty blonde hair that fell right into place. His deep dimples only seemed to complete his handsome face. His dark green eyes were hid slightly by his hair. He walked up to Lily. He gently grabbed her hand and kissed the palm of it. She pulled away quickly.  
  
"Leave me, Joshua" she said coldly.  
  
Her dark emerald eyes were stone cold. If only looks could kill. Joshua gave her a once-over.  
  
"Looking as beautiful as ever, my dear. Come with me and we shall rule" he said, with a glint of slyness in his eyes.  
  
"No' she said firmly.  
  
All of the eyes in the room where directed towards the couple.  
  
"But we could share a happy life together. Just you and me. Forever"  
  
She shook her head. She turned around and was about to run when strong hands clasped around her waist. She looked up and saw his eyes. Her breath caught in her throat.  
  
"You leave me no choice. Come with me" he said, staring into her green eyes.  
  
"No. Let go, please" she said pleadingly.  
  
Tears were falling down her soft ivory cheeks. Sakura ran to her sister's side.  
  
"Lily, its okay. You won't go. Don't cry" she said comfortingly.  
  
Joshua was just staring at Lily. He made her cry. He reached out forward to her. She saw this and flinched.  
  
Matt who was watching the whole thing walked up to Sakura. She was standing besides Lily, fending her from Joshua.  
  
"My dear cherry blossom. Come. We will rule this world together" he spoke up.  
  
Her head snapped forward in his direction. Her eyes held such a sadness. Her aura was slowly fading. Li sensed this and ran to her side. He grabbed her wrist and turned her so she faced him.  
  
"Don't go Sakura" he said and kissed her lightly on the lips.  
  
Matt was infuriated and grabbed Li and threw him against the wall. His body shriveled up on the ground. Blood was spreading slowly from his forehead. Sakura felt a hand grab her body. She was struggling against the grip. She faced her Matt.  
  
"Let me go!" she screamed,  
  
But he nodded towards his brother and grabbed Lily. He waved his hand and a portal appeared.  
  
"Sakura is mine. Farewell" he said and they stepped into the portal with two struggling, helpless girls.  
  
"Sakura" Li whispered as he fell in to dark oblivion.  
  
Finished the chapter. My stepsister's penname is Bunny Bunz. Hope you like this chapter even thou it is short but she was eager to read fanfics. 


	6. I'm sorry people

I am sorry if dis story is like Sister Found. I didn't no. I'm very sorry pplz................................ I am thinking of discontinuing this story for gud.. Thank you for all your reviews so far. TY 


End file.
